


For Some Doll

by DarthTromeros



Category: Guys and Dolls (1955), Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTromeros/pseuds/DarthTromeros
Summary: Sky runs into an old flame, and Sarah's upset about it. Post-Guys & Dolls.





	For Some Doll

Of course Sarah always knew that she wasn’t the first woman Sky had ever had, and nowadays that fact hardly mattered, because she was Mrs. Sarah Masterson, and he was a doting husband, and he had left all his gambling behind him and was perfectly content with it, or at least that’s how he always seemed when he was around her. The painful truth that he had been with other women before was just a minute thought that popped in Sarah’s head when the boredom of household chores got to her and when Sky was running a bit late doing whatever task he was attending to that night, but she waved it away just as quickly as it came.

It definitely wasn’t a frequently recurring thought, and it was a bit impossible to be hung up over something so silly when Sky so often came home with flowers, and when he raised her hand to his lips so he could press a kiss into it anytime they were out shopping, and when he sent her a coquettish look every evening before bed that made her cheeks go red as if his indecent proposal were something she had never heard before --

There wasn’t anything to be worried about, overall. Fretting about infidelity wasn’t anything unique to her. Adelaide had had a similar fear recently, going so far as to chase after Nathan when he had dodged her question, wagging a newspaper and scolding him, only to find out, to her embarrassment, that he had been working on buying her a gorgeous necklace with money he didn’t earn through cheating or gambling. Sky had a good laugh at that story when Sarah told him about it the next night. “I’m glad you don’t worry,” he said, and he pecked her once, twice, paused, and then kissed her again, slowly.

They were living in some kind of idyllic paradise, one where arguments were resolved before they turned sour, one that felt more like a fairy tale than anything that would happen in real life. If the first two years were the hardest part of marriage, then it would be nothing but calm waters for the rest of their lives.

Sarah smiled and curled up closer to Sky whenever she realized this.

Whenever Sarah cuddled into Sky, she grabbed around his arm and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, or just brushed her nose very lightly against his shoulder if she had put blush on that day. If she did just that in public, Sky would turn and kiss the top of her head, and she’d smile into his shirt without him ever knowing. Such was the case one sunny, Saturday afternoon, when she had the day off and so did Sky, and they walked through the streets to oogle at new displays on the street and laugh at the funny things out for sale now. And such was the case when a woman Sarah had never seen before recognized Sky.

Her hair was well styled and fell in between a dirty blonde and a light brunette in terms of color. Her nails were long and polished, just so they gleamed under the sunlight, and her lips were plump and a cherry red, and upon seeing Sky they pulled into a tight smile. She crossed her arms in front of her sleek, black blouse that was so form fitting Sarah was fearful of the top button popping off, and cocked her hip out.

“Sky Masterson,” she said in a dramatic tone. The faintest hint of an accent hung on her voice. Somewhere Northeast, but not New York City.

Sky glanced over curiously, and, upon seeing her, his body suddenly stiffened. Sarah's heart sped up when she felt her husband recoil.

“Oh,” he said after a pause, “hello.”

“You forgot my name,” she said disdainfully.

“No, no, I was just caught off guard seeing you here, uh, Brenda.”

She rolled her eyes, and then looked over at Sarah. “Oh, a new girl?”

“Don't--”

“Relax,” she snorted, “I only wanted to say hi to you. It's been awhile since we chatted.”

“Sure has.”

There was the beginning of sarcastic laughter bubbling in her throat, spite dancing in her eyes like linen hung to dry in the wind, but she tilted her head towards the sky.

“You really ought not to be surprised seeing me here,” she said finally. “You know I come here.”

“Forgive me for the confusion, but this is a rather big city.”

“A coincidence, then.” Her eyes met his. “Right place, right time.”

Sky cleared his throat uncomfortably, and then said, “If you would excuse us, we have to get back to our mission--”

“Mission!” Her face lit up. “Sky Masterson, saved? Oh, now I understand.” She turned her attention to Sarah once again. “I hope you know what you're dealing with.”

And then the woman turned and disappeared into the crowded street.

Sky's face burned with embarrassment, his eyes locked on his feet. Sarah watched him with uncertainty as he lightly tugged on her hand to start walking with him again.

“Brenda,” Sarah said after a few moments of quiet. “Charming.”

“Charming as she ever was,” he finally answered.

“She had to be charming, didn’t she?”

Sky stopped suddenly, pulling his hand away from her and stuffing it into his pocket. “What do you mean by that?”

Sarah paused for a moment, hesitated, and said, “You and her, you…” She let her thought trail off.

“It was a long time ago,” he said. “It wasn’t anything.”

“It was enough that she felt like she needed to say something.”

“Just hello.”

“She told me to be careful.”

“Sarah, you know I was a different person a long time ago.”

She didn’t respond immediately; instead, she held his gaze for a number of moments, looking wearier than she had all day, and then turned around without a word.

“Sarah,” Sky sighed, “are you really going to get upset about this?”

“Do I not have a right to feel upset?”

“It was nothing,” he said firmly. “We met in some hotel lobby and talked for no more than two weeks, maybe.”

“It seemed more important to her,” Sarah asserted.

“She’s not upset! That’s just how she is!”

“How would you know, you only spent no more than two weeks with her, maybe!”

Sarah turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving Sky to fume in his frustration. He didn’t chase her immediately, as much as he would have liked to, but instead swore under his breath and began a leisurely stroll back.

When he finally returned to the mission, Sarah wasn’t anywhere in sight. He stood in the doorway and scanned his eyes around the room, and then softly called, “Sarah?” No answer. He went over to the stairs, now. “Sarah,” he repeated, this time more firmly. Still, nothing.

Vexed, he turned away and started for the door. If she wasn’t going to talk to him, he might as well go home.

He continued his unhurried pace as he ventured back to the apartment that he and Sarah had been living in for the past year or two. It was quaint, but not restricting. There was enough room for a sofa and a kitchen, and then a bedroom off to the side, which Sky occasionally cluttered and Sarah frequently tidied.

No sooner had he stepped in the door that he realized that Sarah was already home. He could hear her shutting the wardrobe, forceful enough that they sounded like quick gunshots. She emerged not too long later, brushing a loose hair away from her face when she finally saw him.

“Oh,” she said softly.

“Don’t sound so excited.”

She ignored him and started for the sink.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Sky asked.

“I want to be left alone,” she answered simply.

“I have nowhere else to go, dear.”

“You don't have to sound so snide.” Her voice was sour, now.

“What else do you want me to do?” he shot back. “I've never seen you get upset over this. Why now?”

“You don't understand!”

“What am I not understanding? Isn't the Christian way of living to forgive and forget?”

“Oh, shut up, won’t you!”

Immediately, Sarah dropped her head to her chest. Her thumb came up to her teeth, and she nervously gnawed on her thumbnail while Sky processed what she had just snapped at him.

“I'm sorry,” she breathed meekly. Then she turned to their bedroom and shut the door.

The sensation stewing inside of Sky escaped easy identification. He wasn't angry, or upset. Shocked was the best fitting descriptor.

He went to the bedroom door and rapped on it with his knuckle. “Sarah? Sweetheart?”

Silence.

“I'm not mad.”

Something shifted on the other side of the door.

“You don't have to open up, but I’d like to talk to you.”

The door suddenly clicked open. He took a step back as Sarah's face emerged on the other side. Her eyelids were tinged red.

“What?” she asked softly.

“I'm sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry about?” she snorted, downcast. “I acted like a fool.”

“I acted like an ass,” he responded with a weak grin. “You were upset and I didn’t listen to you.”

“I have no reason to be upset.” She raised a finger to her nose and swiped it against the tears resting on her bridge.

“But you’re upset, anyway. What’s bothering you?”

Initially, there wasn’t a response. Then she sighed. “I know you had other women, but meeting one in person was…” Her lip trembled, eyes looking anywhere but at his. “And then I thought, I have this great husband, but he must have -- could have been so terrible in the past.” Her eyelids fluttered close as she dropped her head. “It’s silly, I told you.”

“No, it’s not,” he cooed. “Come here.”

She complied, leaning forward into his apologetic embrace.

“I just got worried,” she murmured into his chest. “You don't want to think of your husband being like that.”

“You changed all that,” he told her, hands stroking her hair. “I love you, Sarah. And I mean that. I'm different because of you.”

Sarah leaned back so she could wipe away a tear.

“You hear me?”

She nodded.

He smiled reassuringly and bent forward to kiss her forehead. It was a slow, gentle kiss, one that caused Sarah to close her eyes tightly, and one that Sky was slow to leave.

For a number of moments, they stood together, hearts beating together in their loose hug; then Sky felt compelled to gently left Sarah's chin up, and brush his lips against hers.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered again.

There was a beat, where nothing happened except for Sarah staring up at him with her wide, brown eyes, made even gentler and more vulnerable in her state, but it was interrupted as she repeated the same motion. She didn't back down when the kiss was over, but instead stayed near his lips, hovering expectantly, but too shy to do anything more herself.

Sky followed through with another kiss, this time firmer, longer, but just as tender, just enough so he could feel her relaxing in his arms. When he kissed a little harder, she sank into him further. When he kissed her with subdued passion, she was completely lost in his embrace.

Electric, that was the best way to describe it. Any sign that she had been upset just moments before was completely hidden to him. Part of him urged him to stop, he didn't want to do anything she really didn't want to do, but once they began, he was too weak to pull himself away from her. They were bound together, like two pages in a book, pressing against each other, fanning out when he moved to kiss her jaw and she leaned slightly on her toes so her lips could touch his neck.

It wasn't long until he had lifted her up, hand cradling around her hip as he rested her gently against the wall. Her legs tightened around him, and he got as close as he could, body hot with breathlessness and lust, frustrated by the circumstances and the quickness.

“Sarah,” he managed to gasp at last. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” she breathed against his ear.

“You were just angry at me.”

“It was silly.”

“It was entirely reasonable.”

“Let me be a fool now, then.”

There was something about Sarah that transformed whenever she was kissed like this. Any conservative hesitation was washed away by the pure urge she had to have him. Already her eyes half lidded with desire all the while, just enough to make him lightheaded, but still he hesitated.

“I forgive you,” she said quickly. “You've changed, I know. I love you anyway.”

The sultriness of her tone tempted him in fifty different ways, but he wanted to be nothing but gentle, nothing but obedient.

“If I went to stop, I'll tell you,” she murmured.

That was enough for him to continue, albeit tenderly. Their lips met again, unhurried, breaths held, until it exploded into something deeper, panting, roaming hands. Sarah’s arms came up around his neck when he moved to kiss her throat again, and she craned her head back to sigh.

“Sky,” she hummed, “the bedroom is right next to us.”

Any response he had refused to come out. Instead, he set her down, and followed her as she coyly grabbed his tie and lead him to their bed. He toppled over her, kissing her sweetly a number of times before focusing on the buttons of her blouse. The awareness he had of the rising and falling of her chest increased with each button he undid, until her blouse blossomed open. He assisted the fabric slinking down her sides as he spread his hand across her stomach and pressed a kiss above her belly button, and then below her ribs, and then on her chest.

When he sat up, so did she, and together they took her blouse off, followed by her brassiere. He admired her as he took off his tie, and then melted into her touch as she caressed one cheek and kissed the other. As soon as his shirt had slipped down his arms, he met her kisses, and lay her back on the mattress, this time able to kiss her breasts. She held onto him as he did, sighing the same way she did earlier as he made his way leisurely down her torso again, leaving a trail of warm kisses behind him.

Sky’s name slipped from her mouth in a kind of wistful exhale, motivating him to push her skirt up and wiggle her panties down. Sarah parted her legs, just enough so he could insert his index finger. Instinctively, she moaned, so quiet that he nearly missed it. His middle finger entered next, this time drawing a louder gasp from her. He took this as a signal to begin the slow rhythm of his fingers, rubbing against her wall, ebbing like waves. From his angle, he could tell her teeth had dug into her bottom lip, desperate to hold back any sound, especially since it was only the early evening and their neighbors would definitely hear them. She was always so certain to keep quiet. It seemed to be the only thing she ever continued to be shy about.

Unfortunately for her, he pushed his thumb against her clit next and made small, circular motions. A yelp was caught in her throat, coming out instead as a sickly, strangled sound. Her fists clenched the bedsheets, arching into his hand, silently urging him for more. He continued working her with his fingers, kissing her stomach lazily all the while, until her face was pink and her breathing was quick and unsteady. Then he finally got up and took off his belt.

He undressed with haste, and then returned to Sarah, removing her skirt and underwear entirely this time, skin on skin as he kissed her lips again and fondled her breasts. Neither said anything, made any noise outside of soft groans as their kips traveled over each other's bodies. They were only interrupted as Sky turned his attention towards the bedside drawer, the one that made Sarah blush when company was over and she was afraid of anyone somehow getting a peek inside, but when he came back to her, she had readjusted her position on the bed, and welcomed him with an impassioned hug.

For a minute or so, they kissed again, putting aside the irritating nagging of arousal for the warmth of closeness instead. Sky made a noise of warning when he was ready to enter. She parted her legs again, and inhaled as he slowly slid into her.

“This okay?” Sky murmured.

She nodded as her arms tightened around the back of his neck and nuzzled her face against his ear.

The starting pace was slow. He listened to her breath hitch with every soft thrust, waiting for her to suddenly stop him, but no such protest came. After a number of moments like that, he deepened his movements. They groaned in unison, which only encouraged him to strengthen his thrusts further. Sarah’s arms toppled onto the mattress, and Sky took her hands in his as he enlivened his movements. Her panting was all he could hear, the tempo of his thrusts was all he could sense, and they mingled in his head, clouding all other thoughts, removing any worry he had only minutes before.

His lips bumped against her ear as they moved together, Sarah’s hips with his, like their own kind of dance, until he couldn’t hold back her name anymore and let it out in a low sigh.

“I love you, Sarah,” he whispered.

Her back arched into him, gasping with the same adoration laced in his tone. She was beautiful, even when her body was concealed under his. Just the feeling of her moving against him, restless with lust for him, invigorated by love for him, was more of a rush than anything else he had ever experienced in his life. It was timeless to be with her, making love to her, listening to her breathe, exclaiming his name so quickly that he was left wondering if he had imagined it.

His grip on her hands tightened as he felt the end drawing near. Sarah wasn’t being bashful about her moaning anymore, and each noise that came from her only pushed him closer to the edge, until he was sputtering, grunting her name, fighting to catch his breath. Then it was over.

He rolled off of her, but acted quickly to pull her close and rub his thumb against her clit again. Sky’s lips traveled down her neck, hand caressing her breast, relishing in her whimpers, slow and steady, patiently waiting until she joined him in her own climax. He twirled his thumb round and round, rubbing at her skin, sucking at her throat, until she gasped, “Sky!” and let her head fall back.

For a few seconds, they were recovering from their own dazes; then their lips were gently on each other’s again. Sarah’s eyes were half closed as they pulled away. He kept quiet, assuming she would drift off for a bit, but he was surprised when she spoke up.

“You did that all for other women too, then?” she asked.

Sky shook his head. Her brow furrowed.

“But you--”

“I didn’t care that much,” he answered. “It was always for myself. It’s different with you. I told you that.”

She swallowed, and her eyes drifted towards the bedsheet.

“I love you,” he told her.

There was a beat as her gaze returned to his.

“I love you too.”

A gentle smile crossed his lips. “Am I forgiven?”

She returned the same grin. “I told you that already, didn’t I?”

The urge to apologize once more tugged at the edge of his mind, but he didn’t cave into it. Instead, he reached out and held her tightly to his chest, and pecked his lips against the top of her head.

“I mean it when I say I love you,” he said.

“I mean it, too.”

Silence overtook them. The pressure to say anything or to move away from Sarah was absent. There was nothing more he needed to do than to hold his wife for as long as she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Emily.


End file.
